elder_scrolls_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Eartho Sertorio Mundo Empire of Human-like Galaxies
The Republic of Eartho Sertorio Mundo Empire of Human-like Galaxies (RESMEHG in short and will be used everywhere else.) is an inter-universal empire of great power. They can be found in 132 universes and have 78,000,000,000,000 galaxies. They rarely come to the realm of Mundus, they come every 2 eras. History The RESMEHG wasn't at first named RESMEHG and wasn't an inter-universal empire. They started as a political movement in the first century of the 1st era in the races of Chimer, Dwemer, Imperials, Nords, Khajits, High Elves, Redguards and Argonians. At first, they just wanted to make a inter-racial empire,but they couldn't find land were to build their empire, so they had an idea. The person who got the idea was a Dwemer named Mzulft Argenthand, he was a very smart engineer of the Dwemer. The idea was to make a portal to a new universe, where they will build their empire, they arrived on a planet that was covered in lush jungles, had giant insects and had signs of a once great civilization on it, now destroyed.There were giant builings and statues made out of unknown substances even to the Dwemer. They colonized the planet and started building an empire, they destroyed the giant bugs, reinvented the lost technology of the past people of the planet. The name of the empire was named Empire of Freedom(or EOF in short). They builded great building and statues on the planet, there were little wars, mostly only petty rebelions. They started to make a program to get them to the stars, they made a spaceship and traveled to the sattelite of the planet. They found evidence of the last name of the planet and the satelitte of the planet, the planet was named Earth and the satellite of the moon, They called the new universe Earth in honor of the past civilization of the planet. In the 1st Era 254 they stopped all contact with the realm of Mundus. The Colonization of the Moon The EOF spaceship landed on the moon, there they made a safe heaven and a military base. Later, they even made a city and colonized the whole moon. But the journey to the moon wasn't safe, and only the rich could even get there. After 30 years the government started to clean the space out of destroyed debris ,and they made even more weaponry, ships and buildings with the debris. Now the moon was ready for colonization and the whole moon was soon colonized and a new enviroment was made. It now had grass and water in the moon, and the conditions on the moon were now very similar like the conditions on the mother planet. Further colonization The EOF and their citizens now had high moral and faith in inter-stellar colonization, now they colonized new planets. Their first target was a green planet, the people who lived on Earth before called it Mars. The EOF colonized Mars and they found evidence of even more of the structures of the race that lived here,they named the race Greohoco(From the old Dwemer word Greo meaning space and the Chimer word Hoco meaning dwellers, space-dwellers.). The EOF now continued even more colonization, colonizing new planets of the solar system, they only didn't colonize the gas giants of the system. They now needed to develop new kind of engines for their space ships,so that they could make the long journey to other stellar systems, the EOF offered an award of 30,000,000 gold ingots for anyone who will make the engine.After 3 years a high elf had an idea and his idea was tested,and proved correct.The name of the elf was Curalmil De-oreo,and he became one of the richest persons in the empire.Further colonization ensured and they colonized 3 neihboring systems. Grecho-EOF war After many colonization the EOF found an another interstellar empire,the rulers of the empire were a race called the Grechos,they were a very aggressive race and they demanded many tribute,the EOF dedn't like that and they refused in paying tribute.After this the Grechos declared war on the EOF,the EOF didn't expect that their neighboors were so aggressive.The war was devestating to both sides,the EOF was suprised of the ferocity of the enemy,the enemy was much weaker by the seems of it,but they were a warrior race and they used all of their power to defeat the EOF.At first the Grechos were winning,but later after the battle of Peso(1st era 297) the tide turned and the EOF was winning,there was a peace confederation 3 years later,and the treaty said:The Grechos must give all but their home system,must give 20,000 gold ingots and colonization away from their own system was banned. Meeting with other races The EOF colonized further,they now had 97 stellar systems under their control,they developed many new technologies.In 1st era 498 they founded an another race,much more advanced then any other they saw,the new race claimed that they know of other races,The EOF and the new race who was rulled by the Sleovani Empire made a deal,the EOF would give to the Sleovani 20,000,000 golden ingots for exchange for a political map of the galaxy,and an official meeting with most of them.The EOF made a conference with all the empires in the galaxy,there were 139 empires that were in the conference,in the conference were discussed manners of an inter-galactic law.The conference said: 1)Must have a good reason for war. 2)Minimalize civilian cassualties and act accordinly to captured people on wars. 3)No destroying planets. 4)A new organization will be made for intergalactic peace and social equality. The new law prevented most wars,and made an organization for peace.The EOF made 12 alliances with other empires,the alliance was named Alliance of Hope.And their economic and political rival was the Alliance of the southern systems,which had 19 empires as members.War was inevitable. First Galactic war The war started,as predicted.there were 1,239 stellar systems at stake.this wasn't only a war between two alliances,but a war for the control of the galaxy.there were 74 empires on the war,of which only 31 are a part of an alliance,the others were pressured into the war.The war lasted 21 years,it was a very devestating war.The winner of the war was the alliance of hope.The EOF systems were devestated and war torn,the empire was in the middle of the war and they lost 40% of their population,80% of their whole armed forces,but they emerged as a victor aand put 9 empires under their sword. Alpha Centauri Peace conference After the war was a peace confederation,it was hosted on the planet Alpha Centaruri that was a part of the EOF,who also hosted and acted as the chief of the conference.The conference lasted 6 years and it was hosted in a giant building of great grandeur,it was one of the few remaining builidings on the whole planet.The Peace conference made this deals: 1)400 systems that the Alliance of the southern systems controlled were split to the members of the Alliance of hope,the EOF got 60 systems. 2)The Alliance of the southern systems had to pay 80,000,000,000,000 gold ingots in reparation. 3)A new currency was made,it was made to be an galactic curreny,and it was gold ingots. 4)A new organization will be made for peace,this time hopefully succesfully,it ws named "united galaxy". Revolution After the war came a period of an economic crisis in the galaxy and mostly in the EOF,and civil unrest.Atop of all this a new political movement was rising,it was designed around the freedom of normal citizens,it had many followers by the lowlives,but little in the rich.The citizens of the empire revolted against the empire,and emperor.The emperor was overfrown and a new socialistic republic was made.It was named The Socialistic Solar Severian Republic(SSSR in short).It was remodeled into a republic and it granted freedom to every sentient being in the republic.It also encouraged birth and work in the republic.And soon they rebuild most of the damage dealt in the war. Prosperity and political differences. The SSSR started to colonize alot of the solar systems on the galaxy.They soon grown to be the biggest empire in the galaxy,they started to be hated and feared,they earned alot of enemies and little friends,the only thing protecting them was their technological and military superiority and the galactic law,who was against wars.They were pressured into many unpleasent situations,and were propaganded in the empires as being evil,even know they weren't,they were just different.They were a very powerfull country,but they were very bad in politics. 2nd Galactic war A new war soon emerged,it was against an empire of warlike and aggresive people,in the centre of the galaxy.The empire was very powerfull and had the best military in the galaxy.The war was a great suprise,the Sentauri(the atacking empire) atacked a neibghoring empire by ships disgiused as trade ships.The empire was then atacked by many empires.The SSSR joined the war late,and they were almost the only remaining bastion of defence against the Sentauri,the Sentauri did grotesque crimes,murdering entire races and blowing up whole planets.The SSSR defeated the Sentauri after 12 years of fighting.The SSSR was devestated from the war,but moral was high and there wasn't any rebelions,and with their high organization they rebuilt their infrastructure and population in 30 years.The Sentauri race was almost wiped out.The whole war lasted 32 years,and every empire in the galaxy was involved. Orion peace conference The war ended in 1st era 1264 and the peace conference in in the ORioN 32-ZR space station started in 1st era 1267,there were only 4000 empires in the conference,even know 72034 empires were in the war,the reason for that was that the Sentauri destroyed 830 races,and only victors could be in the conference.The conference ordered the destruction of the whole Sentauri race for their crimes against nature,for killing whole races,experimanting on them and many other unhumane things.Now there was many space for life of all the races,the ratio of population and living space has changed,there is 6 times more space for living.The SSSR has got 70000 stellar systems,they are now the most powerfull empire in the galaxy,they own a half of the galaxy.The war was devestating to many races and empires,it destroyed 1/18 of all the planets in the galaxy,and killed 1/4 of the population in the galaxy.The SSSR now had 189 sentient races in their borders,They are the most racial colorfull empire in the galaxy. Colonization of the universe After 300 years the population has became much bigger,a great baby boom occured and the population has become 8 times bigger,there are double as much people in the galaxy as before the war.to house the population the SSSR funded a research program for a new type of engine and ship,and after 20 years the research proved succesfull,the new ships started building immediatly,and after 10 years a colonization program to other galaxies started and after 70 years they have colonized 1600 stellar systems,and they met 30 new races,races with a much better technology than the empires in the past galaxy,but the SSSR had 6 times more population and their galaxy was much more united.And they had something that these races didn't have,magic from when the the founders of the empire came from a magic plane called Mundus,they had very advanced magic,and they used it in every aspect in their lives.The continued to colonized the new galaxy and they made certain friends,but also enemies.They have also intervented in 2 minor wars,the wars were inrevellent and very one-sided,with the SSSR's victory,but it showed that they are the major power of the galaxies. Inter-Galactic war The SSSR had bad relaions with most of the empires,they were soon attacked by a coalition of enemy empires,which together are even stronger than the SSSR,the SSSR only had 11 allies then and most of them were weak,the SSSR was defeated,it was a minor defeat,but it showed that the SSSR isn't all powerfull,the SSSR losed 1/36 of their empire. Category:Empires Category:Factions Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Article stubs